


Свадебные колокола отменяются. Снова!

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Написано для команды Дживса и Вустера на WTF 2018.Бета - sige_vic





	Свадебные колокола отменяются. Снова!

«… – Том!

Нет ответа.

– Том!

Нет ответа.

– Куда же он запропастился, этот мальчишка?.. Том!

Нет ответа.

Старушка спустила очки на кончик носа и оглядела комнату поверх очков; потом вздернула очки на лоб и глянула из-под них: она редко смотрела сквозь очки, если ей приходилось искать такую мелочь, как мальчишка, потому что это были ее парадные очки, гордость ее сердца…»

Я лежал на диване, на животе, подложив для удобства под подбородок подушку. В левой руке у меня было надкушенное яблоко, а правой я придерживал распадающуюся, как египетская мумия, любимую книжку. И голос горлицы несся над землей, и ангелы обедали в «Ритце», и соловей разливался на Баркли-сквер.

Но всему хорошему приходит конец, и обиднее всего, когда хорошее заканчивается, так толком и не начавшись. Я же только прилег! Только раз укусил желтое, с кислинкой яблоко. Не успел перевернуть (вернее сказать, переложить другой стороной, поскольку с переплетом она не была в тесном родстве уже много лет) первую страницу!

Тетя Агата влетела в комнату подобно гремящему юбками вихрю.

– Ну конечно! Полюбуйтесь – день-деньской лежит на диване! В двадцать пять лет читает «Тома Сойера»! Господи, Берти... Ну когда ты уже повзрослеешь!

– И вы проделали путь из вашего Хартфордширского поместья, только затем, чтобы сказать мне это, тетя?

– Не дерзи! Литература плохо на тебя влияет, Бертрам, – отрезала старая дракониха (в детстве я называл ее «драконица» – про себя, конечно), – хотя это называть литературой я бы не стала.

«Это» выпало из моих слабеющих дланей на пол и припорошило паркет палой листвой. Пожалуй, тетка снова замыслила погубить бедного меня, причем, на этот раз без шансов на воскрешение. Уж слишком суровой была ее всегдашняя складка на лбу, а очи просто-таки метали молнии. Еще немного, и из ноздрей А.Грегсон повалили бы самый настоящий дым.

– Я нашла достойную молодую леди, которая наконец-то сделает из тебя человека...

– Тетя!

– Обсуждению не подлежит. Проверено и подписано. Потом спасибо скажешь!

И где же этот Дживс когда он так нужен? Хотя это вопрос, как говорится, риторический. Перечистив все столовое серебро, отутюжив мои сорочки, накормив вашего покорного слугу изысканным завтраком и посадив среди цветов сорок розовых кустов, мой камердинер умчал на рынок за свежим палтусом или еще каким морским чудом с глазами желтыми, как у кошки, (на ужин предполагалось что-то, что послужило бы доброй компанией к эльзасскому белому из винного погреба Чаффи – кстати, вы знали, что Чаффи зовут Мармедьюком?).

– А...

– Никаких «А», молодой человек! Исключительно хорошая партия... Что означает твое «гхм», Дживс?

Подавленный невеселой перспективой в который раз быть помолвленным незнамо с кем, я конечно, не заметил, как Дживс вплыл в гостиную. Воспрянь, солдат, кавалерия уже близко – или как там говорят? Короче, я почувствовал то же самое, что и приговоренный к виселице, когда на его глазах судья рвет только что оглашенный вердикт.

– Боюсь, брак невозможен, мадам. Мистер Вустер уже помолвлен.

Час от часу не легче. Я – что?

– Но Дживс! Ты же не можешь сказать... – ахнул я.

– Боюсь, мы не в состоянии больше утаивать приятную новость. Ведь о скором бракосочетании мистера Вустера и юной леди Козимы Глостерской будет известно из завтрашней «Таймс»! Полчаса назад я подал объявление, как вы и велели, сэр. Примите мои искренние поздравления!

На тетю А. было любо-дорого смотреть – ее щеки раскраснелись, жемчуг в ушах подрагивал, а рот вытянулся в настоящей (честное скаутское!) улыбке.

– Ах ты юный прохвост, Берти, – проворковала она. Козима Глостерстерская, ну надо же! И как тебя угораздило породниться с королевской семьей?* Ну раз так, то конечно... Гонория Глоссоп, которую я присмотрела тебе в невесты, разумеется, милая девушка с твердым характером – а тебе только такая и годится, – но тут уж мне нечего сказать. Завтра в «Таймс», подумать только! Ах, я выкуплю все, что привезут в наш газетный киоск, устрою праздничный обед и каждому невзначай вручу по номеру!

Она отчалила, сияя.

– Дживс, что мне теперь делать?

– Если позволите, сэр, на Сейшельских островах вскоре начнется сезон ловли атлантического марлина. Лайнер «Олимпик» отходит сегодня же вечером. Если помните, я демонстрировал вам определенный справочный материал, однако вы предпочли не покидать город. Сейчас, когда обстоятельства изменились, я уверен: уехать на время из столицы было бы лучшим выходом.

– Что ж, твоя взяла, Дживс. Иди, пакуй чемоданы. «Тома Сойера» я, так и быть, соберу сам.

 

* Козима Глостерская – отчасти вымышленный персонаж. Леди Козима Роуз Александра Виндзор действительно существует. Она является внучкой Ричарда, герцога Глостерского, двоюродного брата ныне правящей королевы Великобритании Елизаветы II. Родилась она на столетие позже Берти — сейчас Козиме всего 17, но не сосватать за него девушку с таким звучным именем автор просто не мог.


End file.
